Good demon
by demonfox21
Summary: Misaki is a fox demon, her mom died when she was born and her dad blames her for it. she latter meet a human boy named Usui and his sister Amu. Usui and Misaki start to grow feelings for eachother . i do not own Maid-sama or the Characters
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

ok first chapter is done please review my story please

* * *

Chapter 1

It was Halloween night and Usui was taking his little sister Amu out. There parents were murdered a month ago and they had no other relatives. Amu ran out of Usuis grip and she runs in front of a moving car "AMU!" Usui yells

Then a person in a cloak runs past and tackles Amu, they land in a bush. The car stops and it was the man who murdered his parents the man gets out of the car Amu gets thrown to Usui.

Usui's POV

The person in the cloak gets between me and the murder, the man pulls a gun out and shoots the cloaked person in the arm the person takes the cloak off.

My eyes go wide with shock it was a girl in a costume she runs at the man he shoots again and she cuts the bullet in half with a blade and stabs him. Amu looks away crying, and the man burst into flame.

Normal POV

The girl grabs her hurt arm and looks back at Amu, she walks over and bends down and hugs Amu then passes out from loss of blood they took her to hospital but they wouldn't take her in due to no money.

Usui's POV

I had to take her to are place and when I went to clean her wound it was gone. Amu looked at me "big brother she looks like the girl in my dream, you know the one where I asked her to stop the murder" she said smiling then the girl jumps out of the bed and falls on her face

She sits up "that's embarrassing" she said flatly she looks me strait in the eyes and I feel frozen "my name is Misaki and I am hear to help you guys out as a thank you, and Amu thank you for getting me out of the darkness" she smiles at Amu "no problem Misa-chan" Amu jumps around "can we go out trick or treating now we only did one house brother" I sigh ok I look at Misaki "do you want to come to Misaki" I ask

"Sure sounds fun" her tail wags me and Amu back up fast.

Misaki's POV

I get up and look at them "what? You two are looking at me weird" I stop waging my tail and my fox ears go down "uh it's just…. What are you" Usui says "! Oh sorry I didn't tell you, I'm a demon, a fox demon" I say wagging my tail again.

Amu comes over and pets my tail "WHOA! It's so soft" Amu yells I laugh "lets go then" I say dragging them out the door

Normal POV

Misaki ran out the door holding Amu and Usui's hands, they got to one of the houses

Amu rings the door bell and a lady answers "awww your daughter is so cute" she gives Amu the candy "she's not are daughter" Misaki and Usui say at the same time

The lady giggles "sorry you to look like a couple" she smiles

Misaki moves away from Usui, all three went back to Usui's and Amu's house

Amu's POV

We got home and I noticed Misaki and brother yawning "let's all go to bed!" I yell

"Right" Misaki said jumping out the window and into a tree and lays on a branch

"No silly, you sleep in side with me and big brother" Amu giggles

Misaki jumps in again "I was never aloud to sleep inside before" she says looking down at me with a sad look "ill say up I little longer ok?" she said sitting on a chair "ok" I say and run to my room and go to sleep

Usui's POV

I look at Misaki "why were you never aloud to sleep inside, don't you have a family that loves you?" I ask her

"Sort of, my mom died when I was born and my dad blames me for her death, he wanted a son so he through me out side at the age of 2. He would feed me left overs, then at the age of 5 he moved way and left me there" she told me

I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug she went stiff then relaxed, she hesitated to hug back "why don't you be part of this family, there's an extra room so you can have that one. Amu would love it if you lived here" I hug her tighter Amu runs over and hugs us both I feel my shoulder getting wet "Why would you let a demon live with you?" she cried hugging me and Amu really tight "because even though we just met we love you Misa-chan" Amu smiles

Normal POV

The next day Amu and Usui had school leaving Misaki at the house.

It was lunch time and Usui hears people talking about a cool girl with black hair that was with Amu.

He ran to Amu thinking it's a stranger, he pushes though the crowd to see Misaki with Amu. She looks at me and yawns

one of the teachers comes out to see what the commotion is and his eyes widen and so dose Misaki

Misaki's POV

I can't believe its him, I get growling everyone backs away my fox ears, tail, teeth, and claws come out "what the hell are you doing here father" I say still growling

"I thought you were dead" he smirks and three other demons show up behind him

"Kill her" he orders them, they charge at me Amu gets in front of me. My pupils go into slits, I grab her and puff up my chest and roar. The roar makes a wall of dust come up Amu runs to Usui, the demons run at me I jump up not knowing what I'm doing. I come crashing down ones head crushing it in then in a second I rip my claws though the other ones.

The last one is my dad, he pulls out two swords


	2. Chapter 2 frendship

i hope you all like my stories. im new at all this so please dont hate me if it sucks :3 please review

and to those who want to know why all my stories involve demons and dragons and other things like that i just like things like that so all my stories are like that, any more Questions i'll answer them :3

* * *

Good Demon Chapter 2

Usui's POV

My heart was racing when I saw Misaki fight like that. I thought to myself"_I want to help her but how"_ I look around there was a cop car I run to it and grabbed the taser.

I run back and see Misaki with the blades in her hands she kicks her dad away

I can see she's shaking, the man runs at her. I shot him in the chest with the taser

The cop hand cuffs him.

"Are you ok Misaki" I put a hand on her head

She looks at me "…." Her eyes turn back to normal and she falls on her side

I catch her and pick her up, everyone still look shocked at what happened.

The cops take us to the station to file a report

And we bandaged Misaki's hand too

Normal POV

The cops let them go home, Usui was sitting next to Misaki as she slept

Amu was eating some candy when Misaki woke up

She sits up in bed and looks at them "I'm glad you guys are to" she smiles at them

Usui blushes a little she leans in to him and puts her head on his.

He falls off the chair, Amu and Misaki both laugh

Then Misaki bits the bandages off and licks her wounds

Amu and Usui see steam coming off her hands, she shows them her hands and there healed

Usui grabs her hands and looks at them "that's amazing Misa-chan" said smiles

"If a little healing amazes you just wait, and see my pet" she jumps up and runs out side

"it's a good thing your house is the forest you guys or she won't come out" Misaki giggles then howls.

Her howl echo's into the sky, then they hear I a dragons roar

The dragon land and licks Misaki, she jumps on the dragon and holds out her hand

"Come on you two" she says holding out her hand

Amu runs over and sits in front of Misaki "I guess im sitting in back then" Usui chuckles

"hold on to me or you might fall off" Misaki tells him

he puts his around her and she hugs Amu " Lilan fly" Misaki says

Lilans wings open and she shoots up into the sky

Usui's POV

i hold on tight and look around, we fly into the clowds and we all get drenched with water Misaki laughs and slids off the side of Lilan "Misaki!?"i yell

then Lilan lands and Misaki is the a hot spring laughing "you should have seen your face" she said trying to catch her breath

i hit her head "ouch that hurt Usui" she looks away

Amu comes over and takes her cloths off and jumps in the springs

"Amu! put your clothes on" i yell at here i look at misaki then trun around "you to Misaki!" i blush then she and Amu tackle him and pull me in the water.

i poke my head out of the water and spit water out of my mouth "you might as well take your clothes of to Usui" Misaki laughs

"fine" i sigh as i peel my wet clothes of

"Usui your blushing *grins evily* you never seen a naked girl before have you?" She looks at me

"shut up" i say back, she swims over to me and tackles me Amu joins the attack soon

i face misaki becaues of Amu spiting water in my face... big mistake

Amu pushes my face onto Misaki's we both blush and pull away fast "ops" Amu looks at up

Misaki turns around and gets out "im .. gonna go see if are clothes are dry" she said as she runs off

Misaki's POV

i can't beleve i kissed him just now, i touch my lips and blush

i call to Amu and Usui that the clothes were dry, the ride home was quiet the only sound was Lilan's wings.

i went strait to my room, i was in my thoughts and didnt hear Usui come in "Misaki!" he yells

"WAAA" i jump "oh its just you sorry i was thinking" i look away

"is it about the kiss?" we both blush i nod

"well if it bugs you that much its in the past now" he starts walking out "oh and diners ready" he got to the door

"its not like i hated the kiss" i say as i walk past him looking at the floor blushing even more meltaly screaming _why did you say that out loud!_

Normal POV

he looks at her with some shock, then he smiles "dose that mean i can kiss you again?" he says messing with her

"W-W-WHAT! WHY W-WOULD Y-Y-YOU SAY THAT!" she looks at him her blush as red as blood he chuckle "im just messing with you Misaki"

her eye twiches she punches his chest "that wasnt nice" she pouts thinking to her self again _i would'nt mind getting another kiss _she thought

"sorry" he smiles at her

Usui's POV

_i love messing with her and making her blush, its cute_ i thought still smiling

we all ate diner, Misaki left to go out side

"brother do you like her" Amu asks "like how?" i look at her

"do you love her" she smiles. i blush "...ya" i walk off, i hear screams coming from out side i run out there to see what was happening

my firends from school were trying to stop Misaki from bitting them

"AHHHHHHH HER JAW LOCKED" jack screams, Misaki growling she bit down harder on his foot

"Misaki drop him" i walk over

she growls "i said drop him" she sighs and lets go

"well he got what he desrves" she growls at him flicks her tail and goes inside

"so what was that all about guys?" i ask

"Jack went up to her and touched her butt, we told him not to" they all said

i glare at Jack and whisper in his ear "do that stunt again and ill kill you"

"right! it wont happen again" he chokes out

i send them home after they gave me the homework i missed, i go to her room and knock


	3. Chapter 3 beginnings of love

YAY chapter 3 is done Please leave a review for me and tell me how you liked it

* * *

Chapter 3

Misaki's POV

i hear a knock on the door i go to open it but he comes in and see the blood on my face, but instead of yelling at me he chuckles

i look at him weird "arent you mad?" i back away when he gets closer "Misaki why are you moving away?" he asks

"theres blood in my mouth so i might attack you on instinct" i back away

"no you wont" he hugs me. my eyes go wide my fangs grow big, my eyes trun red and i bit down on his shoulder

i snap out of itand let go and back away "i-i'm sorry" i jump out the window

"wait Misaki!" i hear Usui yell

i run into darkend forest not knowing where i am the only thing i know is that i'm away from Usui and Amu.

Usui's POV

_why... why did you run away Misaki_ i thought

i get on lilan "fine Misaki Lilan" she roars and flys up Amu locked the doors and windows in the house

its been 2 hours now and i haven't found *****_**ROOOOAAAAAARRRR***_i look down to see a huge fox demon in a fight with 20 other demons

she roars again, and Lilans eyes go red and blue, she dives down and digs her claws into one of the demons flying up with it and ripping in half

i hold on until Lilan flys low t

hen a jump of and run to Misaki

she looks at me and picks me up in her mouth and puts me on her back. blue light explodes around us

and Misaki's eyes turn blue as she releases her power

Lilan fly down and turns into the light and goes into Misaki's chest

wings burst out of her back and she flys up then down, she roars a sound wave at 5 of them and the bodies explode

we fly thought the blood the other demons runs away and Misaki lands sealing her power again

Lilan comes out and back to her normal from

Normal POV

Misaki turns back to her normal from and gets hugged by Usui

she looks at the bit she made and licks it healing it and hugs him back "i thought you would hate me after i bit you thats why i ran" she says

"i can never stay mad at you" he smiles "we should go back home Amu must be wondering where we are" she gets on Lilan and holds her hand out

he grabs her hand and she helps him up

Lilan flys back and lands in the back yard Amu comes running out and hugs Misaki

they both fall to the floor Misaki hugs her back and picks her up and goes inside "what do you want to eat" Usui goes to the kitchen

"FISH" Amu screams "fish for me to" Misaki says

"fish it is" he laughs

Misaki's POV

i went to my room to wait for the fish to be done

Usui knocks on the door and comes in to tell me diner is done, i get up and walk over and slip on water that had leeked through the roof

i fall on Usui and are eyes widen at the sudden conection with are lips i pull away and get up Amu stairing

"do i get a sisters or brother now" Amu said getting hyper

"n-no i cant have a baby just from a kiss Amu" i tell her, my face gets redder

"how are babies made?" she asks

"Usui you tell her im going to go eat" i walk off not to long after i sit down to eat i hear "EWWWWIIIEEEE" as she comes running to me

"is that really what happens Misaki!?" she hugs me

i try not to laugh but i couldn't hold it any longer "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" i burst out laughing "so you told her" i say still laughing

he walks in chuckling "you should have seen her face"

"its NOT FUNNY BROTHER" she yells i pat her head "lets eat some fish then you and me will take a bath" i say

"YA!" she starts eatting the food

i look at usui "she got over it fast didnt she" i smile

i see him blush alittle "ya"

we all finished are food and me and Amu went to take a bath

Usui comes in and joins since hes seen my naked already, Amu plays with my fox ears as i relax in the tub

Usui's POV

she seemed to be ok with the fack i was bathing with her, but i guess we are family now

"Amu theres going to be a storm tonight" i say

both Amu and Misaki stiffen at the metion of a storm, "i hate storms" Misaki gets closer and hugs Amu

i chuckle "hey Usui? can i sleep in your room?" she looks at me with a scared look "me to brother" Amu has the same look

"fine, but were will you both sleep?" i ask

they look at eachother then smile at me "with you in the bed" they both say

*in Usui's room*

_i dont think im getting any sleep _i thought, both girls were on both side of me hugging me

and Misaki has the habit of sleep bitting and takeing off her shirt

*poof* smoke fills the room and Misaki is a little fox growling and chaseing something in her sleep i smile and pick her and put her on my chest and cover her

the next morning Amu was making breakfast, Misaki was sleeping next to me in her human/fox form

i hugs her wanting to sleep in "Usui?" i pretend to be asleep she sighs she gets up and kisses my cheek "i-...i love y-you Usui" she says and leaves to go get breakfast

i open my eyes and smile _i knew it _thinking to my self and sit down at the table Misaki was blushing so i knew it wasn't my imagination

* * *

please review


	4. Chapter 4 in coming the season

i hope you guys like chapter 4!

as they ate the food Amu made for them she looks up "did you guys kiss and tell each other your in love?" Amu suddenly says making them spit out their milk "what makes you say that?" They both say and Misaki sighs " ok, yah I said I loved him when he was asleep" Misaki says and looks away blushing. "did you kiss him?" Amu asks "no!" Misaki roars and runs out knocking her chair over in the prosess " whats with her?" Amu looks down

Misaki runs out side and gets shot with a dart and falls into a deep sleep. three people with masks on throw her into their van and speed off. Amu and Usui soon go out to find her to see car tracks burned into the ground, and Misaki's phone Usui got her "she in trouble call the cops Amu i'll follow the tracks" Usui gets on his motorcycle and zooms off

with the bad guys

"how much can we get from her" guy #2 says  
"i know she's good in fights, are you doughting me!" the boss yells. Misaki starts to wake up but they trank her again  
"the darts aren't working good" guy #3 says pokeing Misaki with a finger "then give her two" the boss growls, she gets another dart to make her sleep more until they get to the fighting ring

with Usui (Usui's POV)

as i speed to find the car the tracks start vanishing "shit" i curse, i stop and wait for the cops to arrive.  
i hear the cop cars stop, i look back as they take out the hound dogs "we have been on this case for months, and i see the trail went flat" the chef walk up to me "but dont worry sir we'll get your wife back to you safe and sound" he pats my back  
"she's not my wife, she's a friend" i get back on my motorcycle "oh...so, girlfriend" he laughs. i sigh and follow the dogs as they smell the van out

with the bad guys (Misaki's POV)

i wake up in darkness and the smell of blood and death all around me, lights start flickering on around the room to revel hundreds of cages with monsters in them, they all roar, hiss, and spit. i get up only to find a callar around my neck and surrounded by a cage "look the girl is awake boss" guy #2 yells  
"good take her to the arena" a voice mummbles. my cage starts moving to a heavy door covered in blood, the men join my cage with it and take off the cage door, i try to get out but the callar shocks me.

it takes three men and one mechine to lift the steel door to the arena, i back up trying not to enter the battle but i get shuved out and i smack right into a big fat campion

with the cops

Usui and the cops find the hide out of the all the gangs and mafia's and then see a big building with people cheering things on and they also hear things fighting along with Misaki's scream "we need to get in there" Usui whisper yells "then be a punk, you'll blend right in" Usui nods and changes and to his surrprizes he gets in only to stop in his tracks seeing Misaki laying on the floor all bloody "Misaki!" he yells getting everyone to look at him and point there guns at him. he puts his hands up ready to get shot at but the big fat champion gets throw through the steel cage landing on most to the men with the guns *ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAR* Misaki was standing there panting and her ears back glareing at the men with red eyes

the cops storm in taking down all the guys left "Misaki!" Usui starts running to her her ears go up and her tail wags as she runs to him not stopping and tackles him and starts licking him

one of the cops sees it and thinks she's attacking him and trys to tazer her. Misaki stops licking Usui and looks at her side were the shock was coming from and pulls it off and starts growling. she gets up trying to jump on the cop and falls on her face when Usui grabs her foot and runs off laughing "~oh Usui~" Misaki sings out getting up

"yes?" Usui looks back as she turns to him "YOUR A DEAD MAN" she roars and chases him around the cops and soon getting tired out and stops  
"is that all?" Usui walks over and throws her over him shoulders "i geass i win then" he grins  
"you win this time so just shut up and take me home ok" she sighs

"your a good girl, you want a treat?" Usui starts messing with her "shut up...but can i still have a treat?" she starts wagging her tail and Usui bursts out laughing "yes you can still have a treat, but at home" he laughes putting her on the motorcycle and heads home to Amu who tackles them crying.  
"i was so scared you guys died!" she cries  
"sorry Amu" Misaki hugs her and looks at Usui she points to her room, under standing what she wants him to do he gose to wait in her room as she gets Amu in bed  
it takes Amu 1 hour to fall asleep. Misaki walks into her room and Usui fell asleep, she smiles and leaves i note for him and leaves the house for the week

the next morning Amu slaps Usui "Get up brother Misaki left!" she yells getting Usui out of bed and gets the note shoved in his face

**_i'm going away for a week, it's mating season so i'm hiding in the tree out back. if you need me come out to tell__ me_ **the note says  
Usui starts laughing as hard as he can then he hears Misaki yell at him from the tree "shut up Usui!" she yells

Usui walks out "why are you in the tree if it's mating season?" he chuckles

"the males cant climb, so i'm safe up here" She says looking down at him

"how are you going to eat?" he asks

"i wont if it means going down there" she growls, Usui just sighs "then i'll protect you, or pretend i'm you mate" he says  
her ears go up at the last part and she jumps down on to him "only pretend" she says wagging her tail *though i want to be his mate for real* she thinks to her self


End file.
